Suri-Saizu
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Tener, nuevamente, 18 años implicaban muchas cuestiones, además de un deseo más que incipiente, y totalmente centrado en uno de sus nakama. El tratar de responder a varias de ellas al mismo tiempo era una posibilidad que no dejaría escapar Robin.


**Suri-Saizu**

Los Mugiwara acababan de sufrir una dolorosa derrota donde varios de ellos sufrieron severas consecuencias, aunque ninguno como lo sufrido por el Sunny que, de no haber sido por la madera de Adán del que estaba construido, habría sido enviado a las profundidades abismales del fondo del mar a causa del bombardeo por parte de los barcos de Z. En comparación el que Nami, Chopper, Robin y, por lo que parece, también Brook hubieran rejuvenecido doce años resultaba del todo baladí. No decirlo en voz alta de estar cerca Nami porque, por muy pequeña que ahora pudiera ser, su uso del Clima Tact seguía completamente intacto.

Después de la paliza recibida Zoro tenía ganas de echarse una siesta para darle vueltas a lo sucedido para comprender mejor los pequeños detalles, y no, no era una referencia a lo ocurrido a Nami y Chopper, sino a cosas como, por ejemplo, que hubiera luchado usando a Kitetsu e Ichimonji cuando, en lugar de esta última, debería haber usado a Shuusui. Pensativo como estaba no se percató de Usopp hasta que este le habló o, de haberse dado de cuenta, tenía la intención de ignorarle.

―Oi, Zoro. Deberías subir al puesto de vigía― le sugirió con lo que parecía una petición obligatoria.

―¿Al puesto de vigía?― repitió con desgana pues esto le fastidiaría su premeditada siesta―. ¿No es que se encuentra ahí Robin?

La cara que puso Usopp era una de obvia resignación.

―Por eso mismo te lo estoy diciendo― y por su tono parecía indicar que Zoro no se enteraba del por qué―. Digamos que Robin no es que sea muy avispada en este tipo de temas de observación y sí, entiendo muy bien la contradictorio que pueda sonar viniendo de ella pero en el pasado ya lo dejó bien claro.

Referencia a como no les avisó del avistamiento de Long Ring Long Land.

―Eso fue hace más de dos años atrás― le recordó Zoro rascándose la nuca hastiado por esta situación―. La gente cambia y…

―¡Z!― gritaba Luffy con los brazos levantados.

―¡Z!― repetía Chopper imitando a su senchou.

―¡Voy a lanzarlo por los aires!

―¡Voy a lanzarlo por los aires!― volvió a repetir el, ahora más que nunca, pequeño mugiwara.

Usopp le dedicó una mirada plana que le instaba a que le repitiera lo que le acababa de decir pero Zoro solamente soltó un bufido de cansancio, o molestia, y se dirigió hacia el mástil para subir al puesto de vigía. Tampoco es que fuera una sorpresa el que, a pesar de que los dos años, sus nakama siguieran siendo los mismos de siempre, para bien o para mal. Claro que una cosa eran esos baka y otra bien distinta era Robin, ¿verdad? Ella siempre había mantenido cierta coherencia y sensatez a pesar de ser una mugiwara más por lo que incluso ahora después de estos dos años de separación ella debería seguir…

La línea de pensamientos de Zoro se cortó cuando entró en el puesto de vigía y se encontró con que Robin se encontraba allí, obviamente, ¿pero dando saltitos?

―¿Nani?― y estaba de lo más justificado porque no era nada habitual el ver a Robin con una actitud semejante o en una situación parecida―. ¿No se supone que deberías estar vigilando?― le preguntó Zoro mientras se acercaba a su, ahora mismo, saltarina nakama.

―Lo estoy― le respondió sin dejar de saltar―. Puede verse una línea de tierra en el horizonte.

Vale, a Zoro no le quedaba más remedio que darle la razón a Usopp pero como este no se encontraba aquí pues no tenía que hacerlo. Aún así estaba claro que Robin seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Saltitos aparte, claro está.

Lo curioso de esta situación, o una de las partes curiosas de la misma, era que cuando uno se encuentra a alguien como Nico Robin dando saltitos, lo más normal sería que tus ojos se dirigieran, instantáneamente, a cierta zona de su anatomía, de su bamboleante anatomía para ser más exactos, algo que habría sucedido de encontrarse aquí los hentai de sus nakama, pero Zoro se percató de que su mirada se había centrado en un punto, por lo menos, sorprendente de Robin. En concreto en la zona que se encontraba en la parte inferior de su frente, justamente la que había entre las cejas y que en estos momentos había formado una pequeña arruga de concentración que resultaba de lo más adorable en el rostro de Robin. Cuya juventud actual no hacía más que añadir preciosidad al conjunto.

_¿Realmente has pensado eso?_

―¿Ocurre algo?― le preguntó Robin sin interrumpir sus saltitos.

Zoro, de alguna manera, había terminado justo delante de Robin quien se encontraba delante del banco que circunvalaba el puesto de vigía. Lo que le obligaba a seguirla con la mirada si no quería acabar con los pechos de Robin ante sus ojos ya que, una de esas casualidades que se dan en la vida, hasta ahí alcanzaba la altura de los saltitos que estaba realizando Robin.

―Vale, picaré, ¿por qué estás saltando aquí arriba?

Se dio un aumento de su belleza cuando se rió graciosamente ante la pregunta de su nakama quien, por cierto, no encontraba el humor en la pregunta de manera que eso hacía aún más gracia a Robin.

―Porque resultaría arriesgado saltar en cubierta, Zoro.

Oh, por supuesto. Hentai everywhere!

―Volveré a formular mi pregunta. ¿Por qué estás saltando?

Esa sí que era la pregunta a realizar y cuya respuesta necesitaba saber Zoro para poder comprender la, inesperada, actitud por parte de Robin.

―Por mis suri-saizu― respondió Robin―. Esta ropa la compré pero para mis medidas reales y ahora, a pesar de que estas han variado visiblemente, ¿no te parece?, sigue en su lugar por algún motivo que se me escapa, a diferencia de la ropa que no lo hace― añadió con una media sonrisa.

¿Por sus medidas? Vale, era cierto que estas diferían bastante entre las actuales, que correspondían a una Nico Robin de dieciocho años, y las reales que pertenecían a una Nico Robin treintañera. Justamente con treinta años.

―¿Podrías parar al menos cuando estás hablando?― le sugirió, aunque más parecía una exigencia, el kenshi con un deje de molestia.

―Oh, ¿es qué te molesta de alguna forma?― preguntó acertadamente Robin.

¿Qué si le molestaba? ¿Lo preguntaba en serio? Si no fuera porque era un pensamiento absurdo, Zoro habría pensado que todo esto lo estaba haciendo Robin deliberadamente para enajenarle.

―¡Qué pares!― gritó Zoro apoyando las manos sobre los hombros impidiéndole seguir saltando.

Era la primera vez, ¿cuándo podrían haber coincidido desde el suceso?, que Zoro y Robin se encontraban tan cerca el uno del otro para comprobar la diferencia de altura que existía ahora entre los dos y en la que habían intercambiado los puestos ya que ahora Robin medía menos que Zoro y se veía obligada a tener que alzar la vista para mirarle a los ojos. Justamente lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos y que por alguna razón, el silencio que se había formado, el vaivén del Sunny, el contacto entre ellos o, simplemente, el cruce de miradas le producía un, interesante, escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Entonces…

Un inesperado sonido aprovechó el completo silencio en el puesto de vigía para hacerse escuchar. Ambos supieron al momento de lo que se trataba pero solamente fue Robin quien sonrió al respecto. Maliciosamente, por supuesto.

―Tenía mis sospechas pero siempre es interesante ver una demostración en vivo para comprobar que con tan solo tu presencia eres capaz de bajarle las bragas a una chica.

¿Las bragas? ¡Un momento! Se supone que eran sus shorts los que se deslizaron por las piernas de Robin así que…

―Es de esperar― continuó Robin sin perder su sonrisa―, pues ahora ya no gasto esas medidas en mi ropa interior.

¿Por fortuna? su sujetador seguía en su lugar. Y no es porque siguiera teniendo la misma talla sino que resultaba mucho más complicado el que se le cayese con el jersey puesto.

Y ahora aquí se encontraban, a solas en el puesto de vigía, uno junto al otro, sus miradas encontradas fijamente y Zoro con sus manos sobre los hombros de Robin quien se encontraba completamente desnuda de cintura para abajo, aunque gracias al largo de su jersey seguía manteniendo bien oculto su maizoukin.

―Supongo que ahora ya tienes tu respuesta― le dijo Zoro pero justo cuando sus manos se levantaban de los hombros de Robin esta alzó sus manos agarrándole por la pechera de su chaqueta y tiró de ella obligándole a tener que inclinarse hacia delante de manera que eliminó toda la distancia entre ellos dos. Entre sus rostros. Entre sus labios.

La sorpresa inicial ante aquel inesperado beso fue difuminándose al tiempo que el contacto se desarrollaba y se añadía a la acción de sus labios sus lenguas al profundizar el beso. Cuando Robin gimió sin romper el contacto casi resultó demasiado para lograr mantener el control, y la compostura. Finalmente sus labios se separaron y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse provocando una intensa descarga de intenciones al comprobar el fuego que emanaba de aquellas dilatadas pupilas.

―Sí, ahora ya tengo la respuesta que buscaba― susurró Robin con voz fogosa antes de regresar a la boca del kenshi quien ya no dudó en devolver el beso desde un comienzo sin tener realizar ningún tipo de espera ante su sorpresa inicial.

Robin sintió el brazo de Zoro enroscándose en su cintura y trató de retroceder, hacia el banco, solamente para tropezarse con sus shorts que se encontraban en el suelo entre sus pies haciéndola caerse hacia atrás. Afortunadamente no se encontraba alejada del banco por lo que se cayó sobre él pero, de igual manera, en su caída arrastró consigo a Zoro pero este sí que no cayó sobre ella ya que interpuso sus manos a ambos lados de Robin impidiendo semejante desenlace. ¿Qué hacer tras semejante suceso en el que te tropiezas con tus propios shorts y bragas haciendo que esa persona con la que te estabas besando se te caiga encima sobre un banco que se encuentra en el interior del puesto de vigía del bajel pirata en el que te encuentras navegando por el Shin Sekai?

Robin rompió en carcajadas que fueron secundadas por Zoro ante lo absurdo e insólito del suceso pero, ¿y de la situación? No, de ella Robin no encontraba ningún motivo para reírse y, en cambio, sí de tomárselo bien en serio. Por eso mismo aprovechó la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente Zoro, sin poder usar sus manos, para acercar lentamente su rostro al de él para poder ver cuáles serían sus reacciones. No retrocedió, lo que siempre era algo bueno, y aceptó de buen grado los labios de Robin. Esos labios suaves, húmedos y tan dulces, que contradecía tanta ingesta de kouhii por su parte aunque, hablando de beber, también había que admitir que a pesar de todo el alcohol que bebía Zoro… vale, en su caso sí que había un punto de sabor fuerte aunque, ¿quién puede decir que no es este el sabor natural de Zoro?

Sus dedos se internaron por el cabello de Zoro reteniéndole justamente donde debería encontrarse aunque, por la nula intención de apartarse que mostraba, estaba claro que era una acción del todo innecesaria, salvo por la intención por parte de Robin de sentir el pelo del kenshi deslizándose por entre sus dedos.

Sin abandonar aquellos labios, y solamente apoyándose en una mano, Zoro descendió por el cuerpo de Robin, aunque el contacto se realizaba por encima del jersey, pudo sentirlo como si estuviera en contacto directo con su piel desnuda. Algo que hizo cuando alcanzó sus piernas descubiertas mientras sus besos saboreaban la salinidad de su esbelto cuello por cuya sangre ardía su excitación.

―¿Qué es lo que buscas?― le preguntó Robin arqueando la espalda y apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo.

Sí, ¿qué podía buscar Zoro? sobre todo cuando aquella mano se introdujo bajo el jersey azul y empezó a acariciar su muslo ascendiendo con gran convicción con un objetivo claro en mente, o en dicha mano para ser más exactos. Y para sorpresa de Robin aquella mano fue ascendiendo por su cuerpo, ¿ignorando su maizoukin?, hasta alcanzar sus pechos. Entonces, acariciando el contorno de su sujetador, la mano se deslizó hasta la espalda donde, con un par de sutiles movimientos…

―¡Oh, Zoro…!

Los nudos del sujetador, tanto el de la espalda como el del cuello, cedieron ante aquellos hábiles dedos dejando libres y sin ataduras, aunque mejor habría sido decir opresión, los aún generosos pechos de Robin.

―Libertad― respondió a la anterior pregunta realizada por Robin―. ¿No es que somos kaizoku?― fue su turno de preguntarle mientras sacaba la mano de debajo del jersey llevándose consigo el sujetador de Robin que lanzó a un lado, ¿en solitario? Cierto, había algo más que hacer al respecto de dichas prendas.

Robin se mordió el labio inferior meditando ante semejante definición de la libertad.

―¿Puedes enseñarme más de esta 'libertad', Zoro?― le pidió humedeciéndose sus labios con ansiedad.

Un último beso disfrutó de aquella nueva humedad mientras que su mano realizó un férreo agarre de los liberados pechos de Robin mientras descendía por su cuerpo. El gemido que brotó de los labios de la, ahora, joven mugiwara no quedaron ahogados en la boca de Zoro puesto que el kenshi fue retirándose retrocediendo hasta detenerse en las piernas de Robin en donde se encontraban aquellos shorts que habían comenzado con toda esta actual situación. Eso sin olvidarse de las bragas que se encontraban allí también.

―¿Cuánta libertad estás dispuesta a asumir, Robin?― le preguntó Zoro alzando la vista de entre las piernas de la muchacha. Una visión que amenazaba con que se desbordasen su humedal.

―_Una pieza_ más― respondió Robin retadoramente con una maliciosa sonrisa reclinándose para tener una buena vista de las acciones de Zoro sobre su expuesto cuerpo.

Con una sonrisa contenida Zoro fue bajándole los shorts deslizándolos por las largas piernas de Robin hasta alcanzar sus tobillos pero cuando solamente tenía que dejarlos salir por sí solos le agarró por encima de su tobillo izquierdo y le bajó la braga quitándola por dentro del short. Sí, solamente había pedido una pieza más y esta había sido la elegida. Se quedaría con los shorts pero con la imposibilidad de poder mostrarle a Brook las bragas de pedírselo su nakama. Una vez se las hubo quitado las dejó junto al sujetador. Un sensual conjunto de sujetador y braga tipo tanga, rojo y con la tela suficiente para ocultar y, al mismo tiempo, resaltar su cuerpo y cada una de sus curvas.

―¿Cómo te sientes ahora?― Zoro se sentó en el banco al lado de Robin para besarle un hombro, la longitud de su clavícula, la curvatura de su pecho, la base de su cuello y sus labios. Todo mientras aquella mano, oculta a la vista bajo el jersey aunque no al tacto de la piel desnuda de Robin, empezó a acariciar el linde alrededor de su maizoukin.

―Libre― susurró Robin antes de gemir cuando aquellos dedos comenzaron a actuar directamente sobre su maizoukin―. Sí, así, onegai, Zoro…

Pero no podía asegurar qué era lo que más la estaba excitando porque, si bien las acciones de aquella mano, esos versados dedos, sabían los puntos exactos donde actuar sobre su maizoukin, y alrededores, también era muy cierto que los labios de Zoro sabían besarla, lamerla, y chuparla en los puntos exactos en los que su cuerpo llegaba a estremecerse de placer. ¿Pero por qué tenía que elegir? Lo que haría era disfrutar de ambas acciones y recrearse en cada una de las sensaciones que le estaban provocando.

―Eres una provocadora― le susurró al oído mordiéndole el lóbulo.

Aquella mano frotaba con ansias su clítoris y Robin se sentía completamente desbordada por las placenteras sensaciones que amenazaban con consumirla en un fuego de completa lujuria y deseo. Sí, era cierto, ella le había provocado pero lo hizo porque así se lo pedía, y no solamente su cuerpo, sino todo su ser. ¡Y había acertado con que Zoro correspondía a dicho deseo con uno propio igual de intenso!

―Zoro, onegai…

Pero ante la débil voz que brotaba fogosa de los labios de Robin, cuyo rostro ruborizado del deseo, y sus cristalinos ojos causados por el placer, no hubo nada que hacer cuando resonó aquel grito desde la cubierta.

―¡OYE, ROBIN! ¡PODEMOS VER UNA ISLA EN EL HORIZONTE!― gritó Luffy.

Robin tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder replicar por el den den mushi sin que diera muestras en el tono de su voz de lo que estaba sucediendo allí arriba.

―Yo también puedo verla― respondió lacónicamente Robin.

―¡ESA NO ES LA CUESTIÓN!― gritó Luffy.

Fue el turno de Usopp para intervenir.

―¡Oi, Zoro!― llamó a su nakama―. ¿Para qué se supone que subiste ahí?

La mano que se encontraba masajeando un pecho lo liberó para coger el den den mushi y poder responder.

―Eso, ¿para qué se supone que subí aquí?

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Usopp ya que, si bien la idea estaba clara, no sabía muy bien como exponerla porque, sinceramente, no le había dicho en concreto para qué tenía que subir al puesto de vigía.

―¡Pues para vigilar que Robin cumpla con su cometido ahí arriba!

―Vio la isla desde hace un buen rato― le explicó Zoro.

―¡PERO NO LO DIJO!― replicó Usopp a voz en grito.

La voz de Zoro sonaba tranquila y totalmente despreocupada.

―¿Pero no es qué ya la veis también vosotros?― le recordó el kenshi a su nakama.

―¡ESA NO ES LA CUESTIÓN!― le gritó Usopp antes de sentirse desfallecer―. No hay nada que hacer con esta gente― se resignó dejando caer la cabeza sobre el pecho.

Mientras tanto, en el puesto de vigía, los jadeos por parte de Robin fueron haciéndose cada vez más intensos y continuos ante los movimientos de los dedos de Zoro en su sexo y los labios sobre un punto sensible en su cuello.

―Estoy… no pares ahora, Zoro, onegai, solamente… un poco más y yo…

Luffy, de pie sobre el mascarón del Sunny, reía todo emocionado ante la cercanía de la isla mientras Nami le daba las instrucciones precisas a Franky para llevarlo al embarcadero.

―¡Vamos, Zoro, Robin!― les llamaba Luffy a voz en grito.

Robin sentía como todo su cuerpo se ponía tanto en tensión que sería imposible el poder atravesar su piel ni siquiera con una afiladísima katana.

―Sí, sí… estoy a punto de…

―¿No os venís?― gritó Luffy con rostro emocionado ante la posibilidad de una nueva aventura en la isla, además de que esta pudiera llevarles hasta Z.

Ya no pudo resistirlo más y Robin alcanzó su clímax con una intensidad propia de las ganas que tenía de estar con Zoro como de su edad actual pues ya se sabe lo calientes que andan a esta edad los jóvenes.

―¡I´m coming!― anunció Robin por el den den mushi.

―¡Yosh! Adelante, Franky.

―No te preocupes porque el Sunny es demasiado ¡SUUUPER! para que puedan con él. Lo repararé y quedará mucho mejor― le aseguró Franky para alivio de sus nakama.

Mientras tanto en el puesto de vigía Robin sentía como todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba cuando las oleadas de su orgasmo se liberaron con fuerza. Con una mano se agarró al banco y la otra se sujetó al brazo de Zoro cerrando sus dedos sobre él con fuerza antes de que sus gemidos quedaran ahogados por los labios del kenshi besándola sedientamente. Labios que quemaban al contacto y que se llevaron el cálido aliento de Robin que emitía con profundos jadeos tratando de controlar su respiración.

―I'm came― susurró con una maliciosa sonrisa con sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Zoro.

―Tal y como lo avisaste― la media sonrisa de Zoro, entre burlona y diabólica, no hacía más que excitar a Robin―. Deberíamos bajar antes de que a alguien se le ocurra venir a buscarnos y por alguien me refiero a ese ero-kukku.

―¿Y qué diría de encontrarnos en esta situación, Zoro?― le preguntó separando ligeramente más sus piernas―. ¿Yo recién extasiada con los shorts por los tobillos y tú a mi lado con tu mano cubierta y goteando de mi orgasmo?

―Cierto― con esto se llevó dicha mano a la boca para tomar cada rastro presente en ella de los jugos de Robin―. Me acusaría de aprovecharme de ti porque eres alguien completamente inocente e incapaz de acometer un acto semejante… sobre todo si es conmigo.

―Solamente si es contigo― le corrigió Robin antes de besarle y saborearse a sí misma en la boca de Zoro―. ¿Tienes una toalla con la que limpiarme?― preguntó con un susurro contra los labios del kenshi.

―¿Toalla?― la intensidad de aquella mirada le provocaba una opresión física en el cuerpo de Robin―. Aquí sí que estaría de acuerdo con ese baka al decir que sería desperdiciar una buena _comida_― la malvada sonrisa debería haber sido pista suficiente para Robin de sus intenciones pero viéndole descender hasta colocar la cabeza entre sus piernas y hundir su boca en su sexo para reclamar su maizoukin…

―¡Zoro!― gimió Robin cogida por sorpresa a pesar de las evidencias previas―. Nos están esperando― le recordó aunque no hizo nada para detenerle.

―No te preocupes― y su voz ronca golpeando su sexo, antes de que su lengua lo recorriera y lamiera el clítoris, la hizo estremecerse―. We're coming soon, Robin.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Suri-Saizu:** Medidas de busto-cintura-caderas ("tres tamaños")


End file.
